The Elf and the Demon
by Greenleaf
Summary: Sesshomaru and an unlikely being, an elf. Tinu's village and her kin have been destroyed except her parents who are being held captive.She must seek Sesshomaeu out and ask him for help,but at what cost? Sesshomaru/OC Please R


Hi everyone! Maybe not everyone, just those of you that are reading this. This would be or is my second fanfic story on fanfiction * in the background there is an appaluase. Greenleaf takes a bow.* This is just the prologue,prelude whatever you would like to call it. Please review because * everyone gasps thinking ' She,yes I am a she ;p, she is not going to blackmail us* Yes, I am.MUMUHAHAHAHA. Really, I need to know if YOU like it, and I am still working on the first fic,please go check that out if you haven't. Sesshomaru will come in soon! Again, please review! I was thinking of turning this into a Lord Of The Rings,but we need one more Sesshomaru story, and yes, this will probably turn into a romance story. Not the greatest at those scenes but I'll try my best :)  
  
DISCLAIMER: As much as I would LOVE to claim Sesshomaru ( who by the way would probably rip anyone into little pieces if they lay claims to him) I don't, I just do this for writing and.........ah........... just because ;p so don't sue. The story and plot is mine, don't steal that cause it took a while to think and type it up. You all know by now that I have an obession with elves, so enjoy this little piece and please review! Pretty,please? On with the story!  
  
Prelude:  
  
"My lord,it is a girl." The tired midwife said. The Elvish leader sighed happily.He ran his hand through his long silver hair as he sat outside the room his wife had given birth in.He felt very tired, and dirty.There had been a raid outside of their gates by demons,the cowards had run away, they pursued them on horseback.  
  
It had been a three hour chase,then upon his entry into the village he had been surrounded by midwives with news of his wife going into labor. He quickly dismounted his gray stallion, as he ran to their chambers.He was the leader of his people,an elf,and a demon slayer and his wife was an elf mage or some called her a healer.  
  
He walked into the small,but spacious room.There was a soft glow caused by the flickering candles.His wife lay on the bed with the midwives providing alimentary.She saw him and smiled holding a small bundle wrapped in a silver blanket with glittering stars and moons etched on it.  
  
"Elessaro,would you like to hold your daughter?",she asked.He could barely contain his excitement, this was their first child.He slowy walked over to her and bented down and carefully took the small,sleeping, bundle and kissed her on her forehead.He whispered while he stroked her smooth head.He smiled as he noticed she had no hair on her head, it was so white you couldn't see it. "My child of the stars."Elves had always been called Children of the stars,and humans children of the sun.He smiled as he looked down at his child,as he slowy lifted his head and looked at his wife."She is beautiful isnt's she?She must take after you.What are we going to name her?"Then the small bundle in his arms opened her eyes and smiled.For her eyes were the color of her mother's green blue eyes, with little stars reflecting in them .He sighed with relieve.Children born with gray eyes, like his own, were destined to become slayers like himself,but the ones born with any color of blue or green were destined to become healers.He gasped as her eyes changed to a steel gray. The wisdom in them was very unatural.He and his wife just looked at each other.  
  
"This has....never happened before.Sabriel,what do you make of this,my love?,he asked looking at the child then his wife.She sighed,"I don't know."She ran her hand through her long,white blonde hair.Her blue eyes troubled."She is healthy,thats all that matters."His attention was turned back to the child as she looked across the room directly at the legendary sword that had been forged so long ago that no one knew of the exact date.It had been hanging on the wall for as long as he could remember,silent and collecting dust.It chose it's wielder,and it had not chosen him,or his father.  
  
Any who tried to use the sword were burnt.He remembered seeing his father try to use it, it had glowed a goldish yellow,and it looked like a luminous fire blazed on the blade.The child kept smiling,and giggling, as she put two small fists into the air and reached for it, her eyes revealing nothing but pure happiness. He smiled down at her and pointed at the sword and said,"Would you like to see the sword that has been silent for so long?"  
  
The child smiled in response.There had not been a female demon slayer in centuries.His long,stride reached the end of the room in less than a minute and the child reached out fasinated by the sword and touched the sword.He jerked his hand to stop her but it was too late,she had touched the hilt of the sword.  
  
He closed his eyes expecting to hear the scream from his newly arrived daughter,and her mother screaming at him,along with a scar for life from the heat that would radiate off the blade,but it never came.He opened his eyes slowy,and saw that the sword had started to glow. He looked in disbelief at the blade,his daughter,then his wife."So it has chosen it's new wielder.",he whispered.He gasped as the inscription on the sword that had always been blank started to whisper,only elvish ears could hear.He whispered as he read the inscription it had produced,"Protector of the Children of the Stars."He looked at his wife and finally made a decision and said,"We will teach her both ways of our people,maybe then her path will be chosen." He then looked down at the bundle in his arms smiling. " We shall call her, Celebtinu. Celeb will stand for the silver of her eyes, and in time her hair shall become that color, and tinu because she will always be my little star." He tweaked her small nose as she started to giggle. 


End file.
